


Fearful Setups

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti is a dick, Anti is still a dick, Anxiety, But it's so fun to write sometimes, Cliffhanger heheh, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Glitch Text, JJ is friends with everybody, JJ isn't afraid of Anti, Jackie has magic hair, M a g i c ~, Magic vs. Superpowers, Marvin and Jackie have a bromance, Missing Children, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Portals, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad stuff is not fun, Stacy is a dick, Suicide Attempt, Talking back like a champ, Texting, The kids are safe!!!, Time slowing down, Trey and Samantha are Marvin x Jackieboy Man shippers 24/7, Trey is a loud boy, Trying to help through texting, What a brave boy :'), Whiskey & Scotch, but he thinks he did a good thing, more tags to be added as the story goes on - Freeform, panic attack (mentioned), planning, saving your best friend, super speed, they deserve each other, they're both dicks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: (Finished!!!) I still have no idea how to write summaries. Enjoy the angst and happy ending!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday, at 10:24 AM**

Double J: Hello, Chase!! It's Jameson Jackson! Thanks to you, I’m getting more used to texting!

**Chase Garbro-dy: You’re welcome, dude! Glad it’s going well for you**

Double J: I just remembered that I forgot to add you on here for me to massage you, and then I added you! I'm sorry that I forgot!

**Chase Garbro-dy: *message**

Double J: Huh?

**Chase Garbro-dy: You said “massage” when you meant “message”**

Double J: Ohhh, is it the auto cucumber thing that people are always complaining about?

**Chase Garbro-dy: ...Kinda, but I’m sure that you made a simple spelling mistake instead of an autocorrect.**

Double J: Ah, that’s nice to know! I’ll be more careful when I’m typing from now on!

Double J: Haha, it’s funny!

**Chase Garbro-dy: What?**

Double J: I can hear your voice in my head as I read your messages!

**Chase Garbro-dy: Really? That’s neat**

Double J: Can you hear MY voice when you read my messages?

**Chase Garbro-dy: Umm…**

Double J: What?

Double J: … Oh yeah!

**Chase Garbro-dy: LOL**

Double J: So, Jackie and Marvin are planning another magic and superpower competition tomorrow, and Henrik and I are planning to be the judges! I have no idea if Anti is going to be there, but we all know that he makes everybody VERY uncomfortable (especially you), so I’m pretty sure he's not going. Maybe you can come and be an extra judge?

**Chase Garbro-dy: Aww Does it have to be THIS Saturday? I have my kids with me during weekends, remember?**

Double J: Oh, I forgot about that…

**Chase Garbro-dy: No biggie, dude**

Double J: Ooo! Maybe you can bring your kids with you? They can be the audience, considering nobody else will be there except all of us!

**Chase Garbro-dy: ...I’ll think about it. You know how nervous I get when Jackie and Marvin use their powers near my kids, especially when it’s a competition between them.**

Double J: Yeah, I remember you almost having a panic attack about it the last time. I still feel so sorry that it happened to you!

**Chase Garbro-dy: But you weren’t a part of it, you don’t have to be sorry, JJ. It happened two weeks ago! I should be over it by now**

**Chase Garbro-dy: I know that my kids love hanging out with Jackie and Marvin, but just seeing them possibly getting hurt by them because of their powers just gets to me… a lot.**

Double J: … Okay. I’ll let you think about it, then. You can either let me know the next time we hang out, or you can text me! And remember; No shame in saying no! I know you still have trouble with that, so if you decide not to go, we’ll understand!! OXOX - Jameson Jackson

**Double J has left the conversation.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Awww,_ Chase thought with a smile. _He leaves his name as if a text is a letter. That’s adorable!_

Chase stretched over to his desk to put his phone back, and slumped back on his bed. He stared at his alarm clock, an hour after it rang to wake him up. He groans, turning away from the clock, and looks out his window right next to his bed. As ordinary as everyday looks: Everything outside looks so damn lovely! Chase wants to go outside and take a walk whenever days look like that!

 _But…_ Chase thought. There’s always a ‘but’ whenever he thinks of doing something outside his house, especially when it's just him. Mostly possibilities of bumping into Stacy in public. He'd think of going shopping for a single thing, and then the thought of Stacy spotting him and starting to bitch and moan about him gave him such anxiety that he’d simply order something from the internet just to avoid the possibility.

 _And then I’ll drink all of my worries away, like I do everyday!_ Chase thought nonchalantly, interrupting the narrator as she's just doing her job. Chase smirked, _You’re welcome. Sorry for interrupting._

Anyway!

Eventually, Chase sat up on his bed, and reached over to his desk again to grab his phone and his hat. His phone rung the second he stands up. It's from… wait. Stacy?

 _What?_ Chase asked in his head. _But… it’s almost been a whole year since Stacy called me! What could she possibly say to me now? Maybe she just wants to tell me that she hates my voice as much as that Tennis Instructor Rick does._

Chase picked up after two rings.

     “Hello?” Chase started. He stood up from his bed, and adjusted his hat on his head. He almost stepped on a broken bottle of scotch on his way out of his bedroom.

     “Chase, there’s something I have to tell you,” Stacy interrupted Chase's thoughts through the phone. “It’s about the kids.”

Chase felt a sudden pit in his stomach. It’s the certain tone in Stacy’s voice that rubs him off the wrong way. She sounds more… deadpan than usual. Chase leans on a wall in the hallway, too tired (or too nervous?) to walk.

     “W-what…” Chase stuttered. “A-are they okay..?”

Stacy remained quiet for a few seconds. Chase tugged on his shirt, anxious.

     “Stacy, tell me!” he exclaimed. A slight chuckle can be heard from her, then she mumbles something Chase didn’t quite catch. Stacy is then heard to take a deep breath, and she sighs.

     “They're missing.”

Chase drops his phone.

     “Chase?” Stacy called out. Chase stumbled on the floor next to his phone. His breathing gets quick and panicked. He puts the phone on speaker phone, not even bothering to pick it back up.

     “No… No, no, no, no, no, _shit…_ ” Chase whispered, voice shaking. “They can’t be…!”

Stacy is heard from the phone again.

     “Well, hey,” she said. “It’s better them being lost than being killed. Right?”

Chase picked the phone up with both of his hands.

     “How could you say that?!” he shouted. “Why do you sound so calm about this?!”

     “The kids have been missing for a whole week, Chase,” Stacy replied. “The police are still searching for them, they told me that I have nothing to worry about, and they suggested that I should call you and tell you that you shouldn’t have anything to worry about either. I just thought that now would be an okay time for me to tell you.”

     “Well the police has no idea how bad I get when I hear something like my kids going missing!!” Chase shouted in one breath. “And you decide to tell me this a WEEK LATER?! Do you know how much I worry about everything when bad stuff happens?!”

     “Didn’t you hear what I just said, Chase??” Stacy asked. “The police told me that there is absolutely NOTHING to worry about. They’re looking for Trey and Samantha, and they are going to call me when they do. You really need to chill the hell out most of the time and listen for once-”

     “What if they don’t?” Chase asked firmly. He stood up from the floor, in the center of the hallway. If he and Stacy were talking face to face, that would probably show Chase's dominance for once. “What if the police _doesn’t_ find them?”

He could hear Stacy struggling to speak.

     “The police has everything under control, you dimwit,” she replied. “If you keep worrying about everything when everything is already being taken care of, you’re just gonna lose it in the head more than you usually do.”

     “Stacy, ever since you and I got divorced, my mental health has gotten worse and worse. Don’t you understand that?” Chase asked. “How could you be so calm and collected when our 4 and 6 year old are fucking _gone?!_ Imagine if you were me right now, Stacy. I’m practically shaking!”

     “Trey and Samantha are gonna be fine-” Stacy started.

     “Trey and Samantha are our CHILDREN, Stacy!!” Chase interrupted. “They are MISSING!!! Samantha is 4 years old, Trey is 6 years old, and they are fucking MISSING. They might be somewhere taken by a creepy stranger, or they might be lost in the woods about to be eaten by a bear or something, and YOU say that they’re ‘fine’???”

Soft growling can be heard on the phone, and Stacy scoffs.

     “You sound like you WANT the kids to be taken by a stranger and get eaten by a bear,” she said. “Just so you could let out all of these complaints at me after all of the things I’ve said about you.”

Chase’s brows furrowed.

     “WHAT?!” he shouted. “I’m not complaining at you, I’m just saying that it sounds like you don’t care that our kids are _lost!_ ”

     “Oh, I sure DO fucking care,” Stacy growled. “YOU are just making up a bunch of excuses so that you’re able to bitch and moan about how I am taking things seriously, and you are just acting like a fucking sap like usual. So you better shut your mouth or else I'm going over to your house so I can slap it off. You better listen to me, and you better listen good; When the police finds Trey and Samantha, I am going to block your number and you’ll NEVER find out if they’re found. I’m gonna tell the both of them that they aren’t going to visit you for a whole year. Then the next time they visit you, they’ll see the useless sad sack of shit you really are. I can’t believe I married someone like you. You were always a waste of my time and I never even knew it until just now.”

For some reason, Stacy hasn’t ended the call after another one of her bitch n’ moan sessions. One of Chase’s hands becomes a fist, and his breathing became quick again. Not out of fear this time. After a full 30 seconds of silence, Chase punches the wall. He’s practically on the verge of tears from Stacy’s words. Because to him, they’re all true. Now it’s HIS turn to have a bitch n’ moan session.

     “Well you know fucking WHAT?!” he started. “I can’t believe I married a selfish piece of garbage like you either! And you know what I just realized? YOU were a waste of my time too! Go ahead and treat me like a piece of garbage that I am, because all my life, I ALWAYS KNEW I WAS! I can’t believe Trey and Samantha could ever have such a careless and selfish mother like you looking after them all the time! Maybe the reason why they’re missing is because they wanted to run away from you to find a better mother! I’d never say they’d run away to find ME, because I have no fucking idea why they love being with me! I’m a depressed living piece of alcoholic shit! _JUST LIKE YOU!_ ”

Chase throws the phone on the wall, and it turns itself off when it hits the floor.

     “AND I DON’T EVEN FEEL _REMOTELY_ SORRY!” Chase finished. He didn’t even realize that his face was painted in tears. That satisfying outburst really took a lot out of him. He roughly wipes his tears, but his eyes well up again, only remembering that his precious children are both out there, lost and alone.

     “Shit.”

Chase goes to the kitchen to find his hidden bottles of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted suicide!! Don't proceed to read this chapter if you're sensitive to that!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already almost done with the third chapter, but I've just hit a road block with it, so it's gonna take longer than I thought to finish this up. At least you got the first two chapters on the same day!

**Friday, at 8:46 PM**

**Chase Garbro-dy: I’m not going tomorrow.**

Double J: Oh…! Alright! I’ll let everybody know!

**Chase Garbro-dy: Yeah**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase put his phone down and poured his seventeenth glass of whisky. He had a framed picture of his kids on the kitchen table, and almost 5 empty bottles of whisky next to the picture. He kept a world record in his head of how long he’s been crying; Something to something hours. Chase’s throat went hoarse after his tantrum at Stacy, and he hasn’t spoken since. Chugging down all of the whisky doesn’t make his throat feel any better, but as he thought before, he drinks all of his worries away every single day. But drinking away the truth of his children being lost made him feel completely numb.

Sure, Chase had anxieties over his children, but they always turn out fine after certain things that happened to them where their father worried over the complete opposite possibility. Chase would worry if they’re doing bad in school when Samantha is a real sweetheart while Trey would get in trouble sometimes, but is still a good kid anyway. But the possibility of the two most perfect things that Chase has ever seen in his life ending up dead after they’ve gone missing… it makes him feel sick to his stomach. Especially when Stacy aid that there’s ‘nothing to worry about’. Chase held the framed with one of his hands while the other is holding his glass of whisky.

In the picture, Trey is giving Samantha a piggy back ride, but he’s failing to hold her on his back for too long. They both have the most adorable smiles in the world on their faces. Both Chase’s children, so young, so happy and spree, learning about new things everyday. Chase himself is still young, but he is slowly and surely entering his 30’s in a year or two, and he is so sick of how the world has treated him.

Chase was always a sensitive kid in his childhood. He would start whimpering over the smallest of things, even when he knew that there was nothing to cry about. His mother would always give him a pat on the back with some words of comfort, while his father would tell him to ‘man up’ and ‘playfully’ punch his shoulder.

Eighteenth glass of whisky already. Chase doesn’t even feel woozy in the head. He expects himself to put the glass on the table, but he drops it on the floor instead, causing it to shatter with what was left of the whisky staining the floor. Chase doesn’t bother to be angry. He just stares at the picture of his beloved children.

The second he saw his children on the days they were born, Chase promised himself that he would keep going just for them. Even on the darkest of days when Chase thought he had enough, he kept on going for Trey and Samantha, no matter the cost. He knew that Trey and Samantha would be confused if he ever did ‘go away’ anyway. But since they’re missing and possibly dead, Chase has no idea whether he should keep going, or just end it all. Maybe? Maybe not?

 _I just don’t know what to do,_ Chase thought. _Maybe I’ll become a ghost and I’ll be able to find them. I’m too scared not to know what’s going on in my babys’ heads._

Chase sniffles slightly, and strokes the picture. He didn’t know for sure how long he was staring at the picture, all he knew it was for a while. And another round of crying was in there somewhere, too. Chase rubbed his eyes, and his vision went blurry from all of the tears. His phone suddenly went off. It was Henrik texting him. What does _he_ want?

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, 8:59 PM**

Doctor Duder: HELLO, CHASE!!! Is something bothering you?

**Chase Garbro-dy: Why do you care**

Doctor Duder: I am just curious! Is that against the law?

**Chase Garbro-dy: I don’t know. Is it?**

Doctor Duder: …

Doctor Duder: What is bothering you? Jameson has been worrying about you since your last text with him. What’s wrong?

**Chase Garbro-dy: None of your business**

Doctor Duder: Tell me!

**Chase Garbro-dy: Did you not read what I just said**

Doctor Duder: Tell me right now!

**Chase Garbro-dy: Trey and Samantha are missing, are you fucking happy now?**

Doctor Duder: … Oh… I am so sorry, Chase.

**Chase Garbro-dy: Sure you are**

Doctor Duder: Do you think I’m lying?

**Chase Garbro-dy: Yes**

Doctor Duder: I would NEVER lie to you! What thought would ever cross your mind that I would lie to you?

**Chase Garbro-dy: Do I really have to explain it.**

**Chase Garbro-dy: I promised them that I would always be there for them, and that I’d keep going to see them grow up. They must be so scared out there**

Doctor Duder: Don’t be like that, Chase! You have to think about the positives of the situation!

**Chase Garbro-dy: Like what**

Doctor Duder: Well, the police must be very busy trying to find them.

**Chase Garbro-dy: I doubt it**

**Chase Garbro-dy: My babies might be dead by now.**

Doctor Duder: Chase, please don’t be like this. We all can come over and comfort you if you’d like.

**Chase Garbro-dy: No. Don’t even bother. I’m done.**

**Chase Garbro-dy: Goodbye.**

Doctor Duder: Chase!

Doctor Duder: Chase?!

Doctor Duder: Chase, ANSWER ME!!!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase turned his phone off, and put the picture of his children back on the table with his hat on top of it. He went outside to find a jug of gas in his (incredibly dusty) shed. He went back inside, and found an old lighter in one of his cupboards. He went in his bedroom, and rummaged through his drawer. Two guns were hidden under piles of paper his kids have drawn on. One of the guns were fake, the other was real. Chase grabbed the real one, and checked if there were any bullets inside. One left, straight inside the barrel.

Chase put the jug of gas, the lighter, and the gun down in front of him on the floor. He just now thought about writing a ~~s̴̞̓u̸̖͇͈͑̈̀͜i̶̦̹͚̿̌̇̉c̷̳͝ḯ̴̪̣d̸͈̳͑̕e̷͍̪̼̽̿̅̐~~ note. It will be burnt anyway, so Chase didn’t take any chances. He stares at the gun intensely as he picks it up. Chase wishes it was a Nerf gun. He kicks the jug of gas over, and it spills all over the floor.

...Alright, Chase. Shooting yourself is one thing, but isn’t setting your house on fire a bit over-dramatic?

 _Even the narrator doesn’t understand,_ Chase thought miserably. Well, he’s right about how she doesn’t understand, but- _But what?_

… Nothing.

Chase shakily held the gun near his head, feeling another round of crying coming up. He closes his eyes as he cocks the gun.

The power suddenly goes off.

_What the hell…?_

Chase’s eyes flung open, only seeing darkness. The moonlight from outside shines through his window, and leads to his door. A red light is seen underneath the door, and slowly fades away. Familiar sounds of his children laughing were heard. Immediately curious, Chase puts the gun down, and picks up his lighter.

As he left his room, Chase flicked the lighter on a few times until there was a tiny flame right in front of his face. He followed the sounds of his children laughing around his house. He went around in a full circle around inside the house, and went on his way back to his room, still following the noises of his kids. He noticed that his phone turned itself back on with the text messages, but he didn’t bother to question how that happened. A scream is then heard from Chase’s room, making him jump. Faint crying can be heard seconds after the scream.

 _That sounds a lot like Samantha crying…_ Chase thought. He quickens his pace to get back to his room.

 _Please let my babies be in the room,_ Chase repeated this in his head until…

Chase didn’t notice that the whole hallway was glowing red. He sees a black silhouette of someone standing in front of Chase’s bedroom doorway, with the back facing him.

     “Who’s there?” Chase asked out loud. The silhouette turns around slowly, with his eye shining bright green with a tint of a dark pink. He’s giving Chase an uncomfortably creepy grin.

 _Anti…_ Chase thought, getting a pit in his stomach again. _… That motherfucker… He always makes me feel like a piece of shit, playing a bunch of tricks on me. What does he… HE must have gotten my babies lost…_

Just by the thought, Chase was on another verge of tears, but he forcibly fought them back. By the corner of his eye, Chase noticed the dent in the wall he cause earlier before he started his tantrum at Stacy. His grip on the lighter tightens while his free hand turns into a fist.

     “WHERE ARE THEY?!” Chase screamed. “ _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!_ ”

Anti suddenly charged straight into Chase, causing him to drop the lighter, with the little flame blowing away. It felt like time slowed down as soon as Anti laid a finger on him, until Chase heard his friends burst through the front door downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is happening at the same time as the second chapter, so that's pretty neat, if I say so myself :)

**Friday, at 8:46 PM**

C. Brody: I’m not going tomorrow.

**J. Jackson: Oh…! Alright! I’ll let everybody know!**

C. Brody: Yeah

**C. Brody has left the conversation.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Huh…_ JJ thought. _I could hear his voice in my head. He sounded rather… off. I wonder what’s bothering him?_

     “JAMESON!” Henrik shouted. “Come help me move this table!”

JJ put his phone in his vest pocket and ran over to Henrik while signing; “ _On my way!_ ”

As JJ made his way to Henrik to help him move a table in front of a small wooden stage, Marvin is setting up the chairs with his magic while Jackie has a half empty burlap sack full of stuffed animals and dolls as the audience. Jackie even brought a speaker specifically for audience noises (clapping, cheering, booing, etc.).

     “Jackie, tell me again why you thought bringing a bunch of toys as an audience was a good idea?” Marvin asked.

Jackie tossed a toy cat on one of the chairs.

     “Well there’s nobody else coming to our competition, right?” he asked. “I thought bringing a bunch of toys and a speaker would be a nice little accessory to make everything feel less quiet and awkward!”

Marvin sneered.

     “But they’re so frickin’ creepy,” he replied. “Why didn’t you tell any of your friends to come?”

Jackie pursed his lips for a second.

     “Because I have no friends besides all of you guys,” he answered, smiling slightly. Marvin clenched his heart, faking a funny smile.

     “Shut up, dude,” he chuckled. Jackie laughed, and continued to place more stuffed animals on the chairs as Mavin set more up. JJ and Henrik have already set the table in front of the stage, so the two of them sit and talk.

     “Has Chase told you whether he’s coming or not?” Henrik asked. JJ nodded.

     “ _I just got his text,_ ” he signed. “ _He said he’s not coming._ ”

Henrik’s brow raised slightly. JJ continued singing.

     “ _But… something about the way he texted me, it just…_ ” JJ pauses for a second. “ _It sounded wrong to me, you know?_ ”

Henrik adjusted his glasses with his brows furrowed. That’s his curiosity face.

     “‘Sounded’ wrong?” he asked with a slight smirk. JJ blinked, thinking about what he just signed for a moment.

     “ _You know what I mean!_ ” he gestured his hands with an embarrassed silly grin. Henrik chuckled, obviously knowing what JJ meant. “ _I heard Chase’s voice in my head as I read his text, and he just sounded so… sad. Sadder than usual, as if something terrible happened._ ”

Henrik shrugged.

     “Well, you know how he can be,” he said. “Both anxiety and depression are a bad combo, especially for the ones who try to hide it.”

JJ nodded in agreement.

     “ _I’m upset that he never tells us what’s bothering him most of the time,_ ” he signed. “ _I mean, he tells us what makes him uncomfortable, and we try our best to not bring any of those things up, but he never tells us what’s ACTUALLY bothering him! It gets on my nerves, and I hate that it does!_ ”

     “Give him some time to think about what to say, then,” Henrik said.

     “ _I do,_ ” JJ’s hands replied. “ _I tell him to give himself time to think of what to say to us, he says ‘Okay,’ but he NEVER tells us at all! I hate to say it, but it really annoys the heck out of me!!_ ”

Henrik was quiet for a moment.

 _For a mute, he sure does have a lot of things to say,_ he thought.

Of all the times that Chase was upset, Henrik would leave him be. He didn’t want to make Chase more uncomfortable than he already was, explaining what was wrong, so he would give him some space until he feels better. For Jackie, Marvin, and JJ though, they would all gather around Chase and give him as much love and attention when he wanted it. Henrik is always baffled as to why everyone can’t leave him alone!

Maybe it’s just Henrik’s own life style about being alone when he’s feeling down, and he feels better a few minutes afterwards. But Henrik doesn’t have the things that Chase has, and he doesn’t know what it’s like to live that way. Sure, Henrik’s wife left for that Tennis Instructor Rick guy, but Henrik wasn’t depressed about it. He was just angry about it all the time, but he got over it eventually! He’s got his friends to pay his taxes for him now!

Noises of chairs falling over from behind interrupted Henrik’s thoughts, followed by Jackie laughing as Marvin is shouting at him. Henrik pouted his lips as he looked over his shoulder, and saw what the powerful two were doing. In a short summary, it looked like Jackie was trying to stack a bunch of chairs on top of each other to make a chair pyramid when Marvin wasn’t looking, but the last chair caused the whole thing to fall over. JJ suddenly snapped near Henrik’s face to get his attention. He handed Henrik his phone. As Henrik curiously took it, JJ signed, “ _Read the text, if you want to._ ”

Henrik, having no idea what JJ meant by that, read the previous texts he had with Chase earlier. Honestly, he didn’t think much of it. Sure, it looked like Chase wasn’t using punctuation in most of the texts, but nothing looked wrong. JJ snapped again, making Henrik look back at him.

     “ _I feel like you should text him,_ ” he signed. Henrik blinked.

     “What, why me??” he asked. JJ took a deep breath, fingers fiddling in the air.

     “ _Because I feel like I’ve messaged him enough today, and if I message him asking if he’s alright, he’ll be all dismissive about it, and even if he might do the same to you, I just want you to text him so that I don’t feel like I’m invading his privacy._ ”

That was… a lot. Henrik had to process in his head as to what the heck JJ just said with his hands.

     “So,” he started. “If _I_ text him, asking if he’s okay, wouldn’t that be the same as to ME invading his privacy?”

JJ rolled his eyes, and snatched Henrik’s phone out of his coat pocket.

     “ _Text. Him,_ ” JJ pouted.

Henrik grabbed his phone back, pouting back at JJ.

     “Go play with Marvin and Jackie, and let me see if Chase answers,” he said. JJ gave Henrik a thumbs up with a smile, and hopped off to join Marvin and Jackie to help set up the chairs.

 _Should I start with a joyful approach?_ Henrik thought. _Oh well, let’s just pretend that nothing is bothering Chase, and see what’s going on with him._

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, 8:59 PM**

**100% Real Doctor: HELLO, CHASE!!! Is something bothering you?**

Chase McBro: Why do you care

**100% Real Doctor: I am just curious! Is that against the law?**

Chase McBro: I don’t know. Is it?

**100% Real Doctor: …**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well…_ Henrik thought. _JJ was right about Chase being dismissive._

As Henrik continued texting Chase, JJ was sitting on a chair, worriedly watching Henrik as Marvin and Jackie were STILL setting up the chairs.

     “Hey, JJ!” Jackie exclaimed to get JJ to look at him. “I just came up with a new game with my mask, do you wanna see?”

Before JJ could say anything with his hands, Marvin levitate-tossed a stuffed bunny on Jackie’s head.

     “Don’t pay any attention to him, J,” he said. “It’s gonna be _real_ mediocre once he does it.”

     “He doesn’t know that!” Jackie replied. “Sure, it’s a bit like a game of peek-a-boo, but I just came up with it!”

Marvin simply rolled his eyes with a smirk.

     “You just spoiled it, dude,” he chuckled. Jackie grabbed the stuffed bunny from his noggin, and threw it back at Marvin, knocking his cat mask off. JJ let out a silent giggle at Marvin and Jackie’s bromance banter.

     “Anyway, do you wanna see my new trick?” Jackie asked. “I like to think Chase’s kids might like it!”

JJ nodded a yes, smiling. Jackie grinned, and takes off his red hood, revealing his bright green hair with his mask still on. The tips of his fingers touch the edge of the mask.

     “Now you see me…” he started. He pulled the mask off, making the green in his hair turn back into a dark brown. “Now you don’t!”

Jackie put the mask back on with the green coming back in his hair.

     “Now you see me,” he takes the mask off again, green fading away to brown. “Now you don’t!”

JJ grinned, clapping as Jackie repeated the same thing over and over again. He then heard Henrik from afar, talking to himself in worry. JJ’s smile went away as he watched Henrik pace around the table with his phone in front of his face. He mumbles something in German that JJ didn’t understand.

     “Hey,” Jackie said gently, getting JJ’s attention back. “Are you okay, JJ? It looked like something was wrong.”

JJ brought his hands up near his chest.

     “ _Well… I almost forgot to tell you and Marvin that Chase isn’t coming to your competition tomorrow._ ”

Jackie blinked, frowning slightly.

     “Oh…” Jackie mumbled. “Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so Chase is gonna have his kids with him.”

Marvin sat down next to JJ, taking a break from all the chair-setting.

     “Yeah, and he gets super nervous when we use our powers near his kids anyway, so it’s understandable why he isn’t coming,” Marvin added. JJ took another deep breath.

     “ _I got a message from him earlier, and it just caught me really off guard,_ ” he signed. “ _I don’t know how or why, but… I could hear Chase’s voice in my head as I read his texts, and he sounded so sad. I already told Schneep this, and he’s texting Chase right now to see if he’s alright._ ”

JJ, Marvin, and Jackie suddenly heard Henrik shouting at his phone near the stage.

     “CHASE, YOU BETTER PICK UP RIGHT _NOW!!!_ ”

Henrik then marches his way to the three, practically punching his phone screen to text Chase.

     “Rrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh, _SCHEIßE!!!_ ”

JJ put one of his hands on Henrik’s shoulder, wanting him to calm down.

     “ _Henrik, did Chase answer?_ ” he asked with his other hand. Henrik took a deep breath, and sighed.

     “He did, but…” he started. “You may want to read this.”

He handed JJ his phone.

     “What was up?” Marvin asked, getting up from his chair. Henrik scratched the back of his head.

     “Eh, Chase is not…” he muttered. “...feeling the best, emotionally, lately… His, uh…”

JJ snapped his fingers to get everybody’s attention. His eyes are staring blankly at Henrik’s phone.

     “ _His children are missing…_ ” he signed. Marvin and Jackie’s jaws dropped as Henrik pursed his lips.

     “What he said,” he mumbled.

Jackie stood next to JJ, looking over his shoulder to see the texts, already concerned.

     “Did he say for how long??” he asked.

     “No, he didn’t,” Henrik replied. “He was being very dismissive about it all, and he just-”

JJ suddenly dropped Henrik’s phone, jumping on Marvin, silently screaming.

     “Aghh!” Marvin yelped. “What just happened, dude?!”

JJ pointed to Henrik’s phone on the ground with his legs wrapped around Marvin’s waist. Marvin then levitated the phone up, only to find a glitched up text message, making him yelp again. He tosses it over to Henrik, making him read it.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, 9:10 PM**

C̸͓̄h̷͙̉a̶̧͒s̵͚̾ē̷̟ ̷̩̔M̶̢̒c̶̺̆B̴̞́ṛ̵̋o̷̟͑:̶̱͘ ̵̦͌I̶̩͌t̶̛̝ ̵̙́l̶͎͂ǫ̷̌o̶̞͗k̵̺̆s̸͕͗ ̶̖̏l̶̪̐i̸̯͘k̴̪͛e̴̬̎ ̸̄ͅÿ̶͙́ŏ̷̜ụ̶̓r̷̯͝ ̷̦̇f̵͔̾r̵̮̊i̶̳̇e̷̖̚ṉ̷̈́d̸̨͠ ̸̦̊i̸̘̍s̷̯̒ ̴̩̿l̷͝ͅö̸̺́s̴͕͝i̷̹̽n̷̼͋g̷̬̾ ̵͕͘h̴̜̕o̷̺̐p̷̙͗e̵̲͛

C̷̪̐h̷͉̓ă̷̞ș̴̈ĕ̷͉ ̶̹̂M̵̜̍c̷̪̋B̵̼̏r̸͔͒o̷̡̐:̵̗̃ ̵̱͆Í̵͓t̶̙̔ ̵̡͒l̶̢̚o̶̙̔o̴̝͋k̵̥͝s̶̺̈́ ̵̼̔ļ̴͋ì̵̞ḳ̵͑ę̵́ ̵̙͐y̴͍̆ơ̶͇u̸͝ͅr̵͇̀ ̷̬̕f̴̖̿r̷̢̈i̴̮̾ḙ̵̈n̴̜͊d̵̩̿ ̴̧̆i̶͕̎s̶̢̋ ̷̖̋l̴̦̿o̷̝͒s̴̮i̸̿ͅņ̶̒g̸͉̉ ̷̮̌t̴̞̂i̴̱͌m̴̨̈́e̶̪̍

Ċ̷͍h̵͙̊a̵͍͗s̷̪͝ê̸̩ ̵̗͝M̸̟̐c̵͖̈́B̶̗̎r̷͖̃o̴̼͒:̷̫͗ ̷͔̌I̴̢͑t̶̮ ̵̘̈́l̶̰͐o̸̦͒o̶̤̓k̴̬̊ş̴͆ ̵͈̋l̵͔͠ḯ̴̱k̴̲̈́ẹ̶̈́ ̶̙̿y̷̧̍ỏ̸ͅu̸͙͑r̷̙͐ ̷̪̏f̶̛̙r̴̹͆i̴̡̕e̴̜͝n̸̛̯d̷̙̅ ̵̹͑h̵͕͠ǎ̶̬s̴̜̔ ̸̺͘ḣ̸͖a̵̳̕ḋ̴̮ ̵̖̾h̶͍͌i̶͚̐s̴͖̋ ̷̨̎ṣ̷͝ť̴̗r̶͙̃ỉ̸͓ṉ̶̈́g̵̳̐s̵̻̓ ̶̱͊p̶̯̕u̵̮͝l̴͙̒l̴͉͐e̸̮̾d̴͔͛

C̴̰̑h̷͎â̵͔s̷͇e̸͔͆ ̶̤̽M̵̬̈́c̷͍̋B̸͖r̴̞̒o̷̯:̵̖͒ ̴̰̊Ỉ̶̦t̴͇̒ ̷̟̏l̵͎̚o̴̱͐ỏ̵̫k̴̻͒s̸̯͂ ̴̧̄ḽ̷͋ḭ̶̔k̷̜͐é̸̩ ̶͚̅y̸̮͋o̷̩͗ų̷̈ ̸̠d̴̲̈́ô̵͍n̷̳̽'̶͍͝t̵̺̄ ̶̯͗c̵̲̔a̴̡̕r̴͍ȩ̵͂ ̴̼͆a̴͚͒b̷̭̅ō̷̥u̶̞͗t̶̳͛ ̴͚͑y̷͖̋o̴̲u̶̙͌r̴̮̿ ̵̄ͅf̴̛͓r̴͇͝i̶͖̅e̵͇̋n̷̢͂d̵̠̈́

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

     “These ominous glitch-texts could mean only one thing,” Jackie said after Henrik read the messages out loud.

     “Anti being a dick again?” Marvin asked. “I’m pretty sure we already solved the problem the second we all saw the glitches anyway.”

Jackie knocked Marvin’s cat mask off again.

     “This is serious, dude,” Jackie scolded.

     “I know that!” Marvin exclaimed while putting his cat mask back on. “It’s just that it can be so unexpected when Anti shows up, yet it IS expected at the same time, and it can get boring after a while, y’know?”

     “ _Who cares about that?!_ ” JJ rushedly signed with his hands. “ _Did you not hear what Henrik just read?! Chase could be in trouble!!_ ”

Marvin blinked, with his usual sarcastic and sassy behavior (mostly) gone, finally getting serious.

     “Oh, SHIT, he COULD BE!!!” he shouted. “We gotta do something!”

     “I already got a plan!” Jackie exclaimed. He pulled his hood over his head, and tightened it with the strings, then pulled his mask back on to make his hair go back to green again. “Marvin, you still know how to do that slow-down-time trick, right?”

Marvin nodded.

     “I could just pause time so that Anti would - hopefully - not get Chase before we get to him, but slowing down time could be more suspenseful in a way,” he answered, tightening the strings on his mask. “But everybody needs to grab hold of me before I slow everything down, because all of you guys are gonna be real slow while I’m going to Chase’s house.”

     “And I’ll carry everybody with my super strength, and use my super speed for us to get to Chase’s house as quick as possible,” Jackie added.

     “For a bunch of goof-offs, they sure can plan,” Henrik whispered into JJ’s ear.

     “ _We’re lucky to have them,_ ” JJ’s hands replied. Jackie suddenly wrapped his arms around everybody.

     “Let’s go save Chase before Anti does anything stupid with him!!” he exclaimed, determined. “Marvin, does a group hug still count as us touching you??”

     “Yeah,” Marvin winced, being stuck between JJ and Henrik. “At the count of three, I’ll slow down time, and you will carry all of us to Chase’s place, got it?”

Jackie nodded. Everybody rested their hands on Marvin’s shoulders as they counted to three out loud (except for JJ, obviously).

As soon as time slowed down, Jackie picked everyone up on his shoulders, and sped his way to Chase’s house. Bursting through bushes to walls, they all made it in only thirty seconds in slowed down time, but ten seconds in Jackie’s super speed time. When they all got to the front porch, they all noticed red lights coming from inside, shining outside of the windows.

 _That’s new…_ JJ thought. _Anti must have learned some new tricks while he was away._

Henrik wiggled the door handle, and growls.

     “It’s locked,” he said. Jackie pushed him aside with his hand still on Marvin’s shoulder.

     “No time for politeness!” he exclaimed, kicking the door down. Marvin made time go back to normal as soon as they all ran inside.

     “CHASE!!!” Jackie shouted. “WE’RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As hard as this chapter was, I REALLY love writing the kind of dynamic that Sean's characters could have, and how they'd work off of each other, ESPECIALLY with Marvin and Jackieboy. They're a lot of fun to write! I didn't start writing the next chapter, but I will get to writing it soon!


	4. Chapter 4 (finally!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! IT IS DONE!!!!
> 
> Quick note, you're gonna need to go to this site if you ever have trouble with reading whatever Anti is saying. Just a heads up! https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator

     “CHASE!!!” Jackie shouted. “WE’RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!”

Henrik caught Chase’s hat on the kitchen table at the edge of his eye. Loud static glitch noises came from upstairs. Everybody ran up the stairs with Jackie and Henrik leading, Marvin and JJ in the far back. As soon as the group reached the top of the stairs, they all stopped. JJ peered over Henrik’s shoulder, seeing Anti with different shades of red hues surrounding him, holding onto Chase by the collar of his shirt. Chase’s eyes are flashed open, both of his eyes are glowing green. A bunch of tiny glitch particles were flying all over the place. Jackie immediately ran into Anti, harshly punching his jaw.

     “YOU LET GO OF HIM!!!” he screamed. Anti lost his grip on Chase’s shirt, flying into the wall. The glitch particles followed close behind. Chase fell to the floor, with the green glow in his eyes fading away. Henrik runs over to help him up.

     “Chase, are you okay??” Henrik asked. Chase rubbed his eyes.

     “Ughhh…” he groaned. Henrik carefully pulled Chase up to his feet as he rubbed his forehead. “My head and eyes hurt…”

Henrik kept Chase away from Jackie and Anti, resting him on the floor near the stairs.

     “At least you’re not dead, mein freund,” Henrik replied. He pulled out Chase’s hat from his coat.

     “I believe this belongs to you,” he said. Chase wearily took his hat from Henrik’s hands, and put it on carelessly.

Jackie grabbed Anti by his ear (he’s stuck on the wall), and pulls him close to his masked face.

     “Why… the HELL,” Jackie started. “Are you messing… with HIM?!”

He harshly pointed over at Chase, staring at Anti in the eyes. Anti says nothing, only hissing through his teeth. He suddenly grabs Jackie by the throat, and kicks his chest, sending him to the other side of Chase’s hallway, almost making a hole in the wall.

     “Jackie!!” Henrik and Marvin shouted in unison. Anti chuckled through his teeth, with bits of blood dripping out of his stitched-up throat. Henrik runs over to get Jackie out from the almost-hole in the wall. Marvin grabbed JJ by the shoulder.

     “We’re gonna get him from behind,” he whispered. JJ nodded in response.

Marvin created small symbols with his hands, creating a shiny turquoise portal under him and JJ. Another portal appeared right behind Anti. Marvin and JJ fell through the portal under them, floating up through the other one. Anti looked over his shoulder, seeing Marvin suddenly having green and blue flames all over his hands. As soon as Marvin was about to throw a punch, Anti snatched his arms. Marvin blinked, as Anti smirked.

     “Í̴͙ ̶̟̈́l̸̙̉e̵̟̐ȧ̶̙r̵̻͘n̴̤̆e̷̗d̷͙̋ ̸̣̏f̷̰́ȓ̸͈ò̶͖ṃ̸͝ ̵̭̑t̶̩̋ḫ̷e̷͖̓ ̷̝̏ẃ̶̳ỏ̸͕r̸͕̄s̷̙͑ṭ̷͐~̸̒͜” he said. He picks Marvin up from the floor, and threw him down the stairs. Marvin threw his fists together, making a force-field around him so he wouldn’t break his bones on wherever he’d land in Chase’s house. Henrik let out a loud sigh, leaving Jackie to run down the stairs to make sure Marvin was alright. Jackie struggled up to his feet, seeing Anti facing JJ. JJ stood still, staring at Anti in the face with no fear at all in his eyes.

     “JJ, get over here!!” Jackie exclaimed.

JJ didn’t move. He brought his hands up to his chest.

     “ _I’m not afraid of you._ ”

Anti’s head tilted. His form fidgeted and glitched as he understood what JJ signed. He took a step closer to JJ, while JJ didn’t move a muscle.

     “Jameson, get back here right now!!” Jackie exclaimed. “You’re gonna get seriously hurt!”

JJ ignored, letting Anti get close to him.

     “ _I’m not afraid of you._ ”

     “H̷͈͗ů̴ͅh̵̛͔.̷͚̈́.̴͕̾.̸̺̉” Anti growled quietly. “I̶͎ ̶̱w̶͖̕ȍ̷̙n̵̤̐d̶̜͛e̵̠͆ṙ̵̩.̶̪͌.̵̹́.̶̯̂”

Anti poked JJ’s arms a few times, trying to see if he could make him flinch. He ran a finger across JJ’s throat. JJ avoided eye contact with the stitching on Anti’s throat, keeping his eyes aligned with Anti’s (even if one of them is almost blinding him). Henrik and Marvin came back upstairs, seeing a virus glitch monster inches close to the most innocent mustachioed mute that they have ever met. Both were scared speechless.

     “W̷̰͝o̴͖̅ư̷͉l̴̮̇d̶̫͆ ̶̗ẙ̶̞o̶̳̿u̵̳̎ ̷̨̀b̵̻̉e̶̹̽ ̴̗͗a̶͍͌f̷̗͗r̸̟͋ã̸̰i̵̞̍d̸̞̐,̶̣ ̴̳̓ĭ̸̟f̷̭̄.̶̮̾.̴̼̆.̷̧͘” Anti started. He suddenly grabbed JJ by his shoulders. His entire form turned black, with his right eye still glowing green.

     “̸̼͛Ĩ̶̻ ̵̘͊D̷̗̊Ị̸̓D̷̳͂ ̷̤̎ _T̵͎̕H̵̱̉Ï̵͇S̷̪͂?̷̪̈́!̶̟͐_ ”

Anti’s form became very ghost-like, flying right into JJ’s mouth, with glitch particles disappearing.

Henrik, Jackie, and Marvin kept their guard, all approaching JJ slowly. Chase watched from the stairs, trying to get up from the floor, leaning on the wall. JJ’s eyes glowed the same hue of green Chase had before Jackie attacked Anti. JJ clutched his throat, with green and red lightning enacted from his mouth.

     “JAMESON!!!” Henrik, Marvin, Jackie, and Chase screamed simultaneously. A loud, crackling growl came from JJ as soon as the lightning gradually stopped. He opened his eyes, with only one still glowing green. It’s the same eye that glows for Anti constantly. JJ looked at himself, realizing that he had color on his clothing, even on his skin! It’s very pale, with brown hair covering both of JJ’s arms. A blue vest with a white buttoned-up shirt under it, black pants, and JJ could spot bright turquoise bits of hair in front of his eyes. He felt some sort of pain all over his throat, making him growl again until…

‘JJ’ forcibly made a grin appear on his face.

     “H̵̗̽o̶̜͗w̷̝̑ ̵͍͂f̴̨̄ȕ̸̞ņ̷̍n̷̬y̴͉̓,̷̦͌” Anti’s voice went through JJ’s mouth, making everyone automatically uneasy. “Ǫ̵̏n̵̨͐e̴̺̕ ̴͂ͅȍ̵̧f̸̮̚ ̴̠͆m̷̢͐y̵̖̎ ̸͙̚m̴̛̺ǒ̵̫s̴̻͐t̴̮̽ ̷͈͒f̴̧̉a̴̼̍v̶͉̉ō̷͕r̶͉̓î̵͎t̸̟̕e̴̹͝ ̵̥͝p̴̯͌ū̴̖ṗ̸̭p̶̤͊ě̷͖t̷͖̒s̴̮͝ ̴̼͒w̴̖͠i̴̬͂l̵̻͆ḽ̶͋ ̴̛̹l̸̡̈́e̸͉͂t̵̝̍ ̶̭̋m̴͉̓ẻ̶͔ ̷͙̔s̶̨̒ẖ̷̌a̴͝ͅr̶͇̐e̶͚̋ ̴̡̾h̴̥ȉ̷͉s̴̠̄ ̶̹b̶͓̍o̷̟͌ď̶̡ẙ̶̞ ̸̜̌w̴̳͐ḭ̸̋t̷̗̉h̸̩͂ ̵̮̕h̵̢̃i̵͆͜m̴͚͠,̴̐ͅ ̴͓͛j̶̬̊u̴̥͋s̵͎͊t̶̛̩ ̵͔̽b̷̗e̶͖̓c̷̨̍a̴̲̎ü̶̮s̸̺̔ẽ̷̬ ̶͉̋o̵̻͝f̷̥̊ ̶̛̺a̴̦̓ ̴̭̿p̷̊͜r̵̯̂ȃ̶̗n̵̩͆k̴̤͒ ̶̱̚I̶̱̔ ̶̪͠p̷͔͛ű̶͇l̵̰̀l̵̻̓ë̴̤d̸͍̈́ ̸̖̋o̶̤̿n̷̗͌ ̴͎̑t̶͈̀ḩ̸̔e̵̡̒ ̷̯m̶͛͜ȍ̵͍s̸̰͝ṫ̷͉ ̴̦͗m̵͍͛ĩ̸̞ś̸̞ë̵͈r̴̫̾ą̷̋b̶͇̍l̷̹̆y̸̜̿ ̴̠͑s̷̛̥å̸̧d̶̘̄ ̷̼p̵̲̎e̷͓͗r̴̝̃s̶̤̏o̶̡͊n̸͈̑ ̵̦̏I̶̘͆'̵̮̋v̴̯̚e̴̱͋ ̵̥͗ẹ̸̑v̵̜̒e̶̢͝r̵̫ ̷͚͋m̴͉̄ë̷͍t̵͔̀!̴̫̒”

JJ blinked. He eyed over to Chase, seeing the look on his face. JJ clutched his throat again, feeling a low chuckle from Anti build up in him. He stared at his hands, and took a deep breath.

     “What…” he started quietly, shaking. “... the actual… _FUCK,_ ANTI?!”

Everybody gasped in shock.

JJ’s entire body was trembling, both because a glitch demon was inside of him, and because he finally had a voice. Even if it was the first sentence he had, JJ noticed he had a voice that sounded just like all of his friends, only with a slight British tone. JJ took multiple deep breaths, trying to come up with what to say at the top of the hat.

     “W- What kind of g- goddamn ‘ _prank_ ’ were you going for, Anti?! G- Get out of my body, a -and tell us! Right now!!”

JJ winced through his teeth as Anti spoke through him again.

     “A̸̝͛w̷̻̉w̴̧͝w̴̻͊w̶̦,̴̣͘ ̴͔̐b̷̮̿ű̸̮t̵͓̓ ̴͔̆i̴̤̔f̶̦̔ ̵͖͂Ǐ̶̗ ̷̠̄l̸̦͝e̷̹̔a̶̤̿v̶͐͜e̸̛͕,̸͍̍ ̸͈͠y̸̫̚ọ̶͝ȗ̶̢'̷̹̆l̵͉l̵͓̒ ̵̘l̴̬̍o̶̗͛s̴̗͊ë̷̼́ ̵̤͝y̷̟͒o̸͈͗u̴̳̓r̵̡̓ ̴͔̉ḇ̵͑r̴͉͌à̷͉n̴̪̕d̷̻͋ ̴̬̀n̵̫̈e̴͓̍w̵͘͜ ̶̟͑l̶̻̚o̵̲͌ȯ̷ͅk̵̭͌ ̷̼ǎ̴̰n̵͓͑d̸͉̿ ̸͇͒v̴̈́ͅo̴͖͗ḯ̸̹c̶͈̈́ê̵̩!̴̯̽ ̷̭͒I̴̤̓ ̶̦͐t̵̳͂o̸͈͝l̶͕͐d̷̛͈ ̶͈͠y̸͎̔õ̵͖u̷͚̓ ̵͉͂ḅ̵̔ë̴̗́f̸͔͆o̸̮͝r̷̽͜é̸̜,̶̲͆ ̸̳̆I̴͍͛'̴̦̉d̶̳ ̶̳̂l̴̥͆e̷̛̳t̷̆ͅ ̷̱̕y̴̠̑o̷̞͝ū̴̹r̸͍̿ ̵̗͂ẃ̵͜i̸͕͒ś̸͚h̸̠̄ē̷̪s̴̳̒ ̵̨̀c̸̝̽ọ̷̐ṁ̸͈e̶̹͆ ̸̠͌ṱ̴̍r̴͇̉ŭ̸̩e̸̞̔ ̴̗̑i̸̤̾f̵͇͐ ̶̀ͅy̸̨͗ȏ̵̡û̴̲ ̷̟̂j̷̖͠ų̷̄s̸̥̽t̷͎͂ ̶͚̿ļ̴̃ȩ̵̑ẗ̷̻́ ̴̗͋m̵͎̂ë̴̮́-̶̨̛”

JJ stomped his foot on the floor.

     “I don’t care about that anymore now!!” he exclaimed without a stutter. “Get out of my body right now, and explain yourself!”

JJ could practically feel Anti pouting inside.

     “F̸̱͑ĩ̶̘n̶̹̈e̶̠,̴̯͐” Anti pouted. “I̴͇͑t̸̬̀'̸̹̓s̸̱̏ ̴̪͝y̶̜o̵̜͌u̴̘͊r̷̪͛ ̶̒ͅl̶͈̅o̸͇͂s̴̡͠s̵̘͋~̸̡̎”

A long, black, snake-like ghostly figure slithered out of JJ’s mouth, making him cough like crazy, losing his colorfulness on his skin, hair, and clothes. The more JJ coughed, his voice gradually went away.

 _Well…_ he thought, hearing his new voice in his head. _At least I know what I would sound like if I wasn’t born like this._

Anti’s figure went back to him and his cocky self, standing between Henrik, Marvin, Chase, and Jackie on one side, and JJ on the other. The red hues surrounding Anti went away, making everything in the hallway dark. Let’s just be thankful that Anti’s eye is still glowing like crazy. Everything in the room was quiet. Chase wobbled over in front of Anti, with his hat barely tipping off of his head.

     “What kind of fucking prank were you trying to pull, you bastard…” Chase asked flatly, voice deep.

Anti smirked. He started laughing, hard. He hugged his stomach, getting tears in his eyes of how hard he was laughing.

     “A̴͇̓l̵͔̕ľ̵̲ ̵͇̈́ö̴́͜f̵̭ ̷͕̔t̶̡̛h̴̳̒ị̸̽s̴͚̑ ̶͑ͅḏ̸̽ȑ̶͇ă̸̢m̶̯̅ą̴̈́ ̷̤̾b̷͖̏e̴͌ͅc̴͕͘a̸͈̐u̶̻͛s̸͇͐e̸̞͘ ̴̞̒ọ̷̈́f̴̫͋ ̷͉̇à̵̯ ̸̝̽h̵̦̽ű̶̫g̷̨͠e̵̬͝ ̵͔͂ś̴̬ê̵̤t̵̟̍ų̶̒ṗ̵͖.̶̖̅.̵̺̒.̴̫͛!̵̰̑” he cackled. “I̶͔̅ ̸͖̑h̷̘̋a̷̗̾v̶̱̄e̸̱̔ ̶̲́N̸͍͐Ȍ̸͔ ̶̚ͅI̴̯͗D̷̠̓E̷̾ͅẢ̵̟ ̵̡̌w̷̙͑h̸̼͂ǎ̴̜t̵͚̒ ̴͕̂y̷̢͌ơ̷̥ų̴͗ ̷̘̿l̸̛͉o̷̞̐ọ̵̉k̷͉͠e̶̹̓d̴̥̏ ̵̘̒l̷̖͆ì̸͈k̵̘̀e̶̱̎ ̷̛͈w̵͕̿h̸̙͗ë̵̻́n̶̬͛ ̷̺̋I̴̬̾ ̸̨̓g̴̗̏o̶̢͝t̷̖̎ ̷̬̾i̸̺̾n̴̛̠ ̶͙͝S̴͍t̸̰͝a̵̜̒c̵̯̾y̷̻͐'̴͙͋s̴͓̊ ̴̗̊b̶̰̏ö̵͉́d̴͎͗ỳ̷͙ ̸̟̄ț̸̓o̴̠͒ ̴̱̂m̵͕̎a̸͍͛k̶͔̅e̵͉͋ ̵̩̾h̶̲̎e̴̗͐r̵͔͝ ̸̛̰c̴̠̔ą̸͛l̴̺̚l̷̘̒ ̴̚ͅỵ̵͗o̶̘̒ǔ̶̘,̷̩̃ ̸̬b̶̰͝u̷̥͝t̷̏ͅ ̶͔̒Î̴͜ ̷͈̎c̵̡̀a̵͚̾ņ̸̈́ ̴̧t̷̜̎e̵͔̍ḻ̸͂l̴̹͒,̴̺͆ ̸͉̈́ĵ̷͍ư̴͔s̶͉̈́ṫ̴̹ ̸̭b̷̥͗y̵̢͋ ̶̹̈́l̷̩̿o̷̮̒ö̸̯́ḵ̵͛i̶̳n̶̤̓g̸̳̅ ̸̫̓ǎ̴̖ṱ̶͝ ̴͔͋y̷̧͑ö̴̤́ủ̶̯ ̸͓̾r̵͕̎i̷ͅg̵̞̉h̷̨̿t̸̡̂ ̶̼͝n̵͖̆ȏ̵̖w̶̞̑,̸͔̌ ̷̢̉i̶̦̔t̸̺͠ ̴̼̈́w̵͉͑a̷̢͝s̷͉̈ ̴̧̌f̸͍̿u̸̘͌c̵͉̒k̴̲̍i̶̪͐ň̵̳ĝ̴̰ ̷̨̒H̵͖̃I̸͖͝L̵̟͆Ä̷́ͅR̴̆͜Í̶̘Õ̷̗Ự̴S̴̩̈́!̶̟͛!̸͕̌!̸̡̾”

Chase stared at Anti. He rethought everything that just happened during his last call with Stacy. He could feel his eyes stinging. He blinked a few times, with his fingers shaking.

     “So…” he started. “You mean to tell me, that… you got into Stacy’s body… making her call me… LYING to me that…”

Anti wiped his eyes, giggling.

     “Ī̸̯ ̷̲́š̴͙ṳ̵̐ŗ̴̇p̷̡̈́r̶̗͌ỉ̴̧s̶̰̈́è̵̖d̷̡́ ̶̙̊h̷͈͐ë̴ͅr̵͈͂ ̴̝͌ẹ̸̆a̴͚̿ŗ̸̈́l̶̗͆î̷̲e̷̡͝r̵̦̈́ ̸̖̅t̵̻̅ȏ̷͍d̷͙̃ạ̸͒y̵̲̐ ̶͎̕w̵̯̓ḧ̸̢́e̷̛̘n̷͙̓ ̵̦͒t̵̬̽ḩ̷͆e̶͍͋ ̶̼͘k̵̘̀į̶̾d̵͓̎s̶͎̔ ̵̺̓w̴̗ë̶͔r̸͎ȅ̷̠ ̷̣͠ä̶͕t̷̝̋ ̶͖͝s̵̬̎c̵̝h̸͈ō̷͉o̷̦̾l̶͔̽,̷̣̇ ̶̧͑a̴̪͗n̷͎̉d̴͍ ̵̭̈́s̶͔̈h̶̞͘ë̸͚́ ̵͉͑á̴͉g̸̫̾r̷͎͆e̷̡͆e̶͎͠d̷̩͒ ̷͙̇ẗ̸̰́o̸͓͐ ̷͔͝ĺ̷͉e̶͖̐t̷̉͜ ̵̭̈m̸̨̓e̶̝̓ ̸̰̊i̶̯̔n̷̰̅ ̵̱̍h̷̭̐ẹ̴̓r̴͈̓ ̸̫̓b̶̮͘o̷̻d̵̖̕y̸̹̓ ̷̻͒t̷̪͝o̷̬͊ ̵̡̄p̷̰̏u̶̫̒ľ̸͔ļ̴̓ ̸͔̈t̴̡͒h̴̼͋i̶̳̾s̸͚̽ ̷͔͝p̸͍̓r̷̰̍a̵̱͠n̸͈͠k̴͎̈́ ̸̳̐ǒ̷͖ṇ̴̈́ ̸̲̈́y̴̗͛o̸̹͘ų̶͆!̸͉̅ ̴͓̌S̸͉͐h̷̪͝e̸͍ ̵̜̌e̷̬͝v̷͔͗e̷̳̚n̵̘̈ ̸̰̾p̷͎̎a̵̦̔y̴͈͂ë̴̱́d̸̟̕ ̴͍̿m̶͎̉e̶͔̐ ̸̣̓t̸͈̑o̴͖͘ ̴̦͛ḏ̷̄o̵̩̐ ̵͉͑i̴̺̒t̴̙͝!̷̭͊!̴͎̍” he wheezed. “I̶̬͒t̷̰̃ ̵̯̀w̶͍͂ä̸̻́s̸̘̍ ̶̖̉s̴̺͝ò̷͕ ̸̥̔f̶̖̈́ủ̸̟č̷͓k̸̰̒î̴̫n̸̨̆g̴̻͆ ̸̰̚w̷̞͠ö̵͉́r̵̔͜ẗ̵͔́h̵̝͐ ̴͖̅ĭ̴͍t̴͉̐ ̶͍͠t̴̙͊o̵̜̅ ̴̭̽h̵͚̄e̶͈̐a̴̧͌r̶̯̆ ̷̗̓ȳ̵̧ȍ̸̜u̴̺̓ ̶̩̄s̵̞̿ĉ̴̥r̵̰̄ḛ̷̆ã̸̜m̶̠̾i̷̤n̴͕͝g̶̰͘ ̶̳̉a̷̺͝t̸̤͗ ̴̺͑h̷͙͐e̴̪r̸̘͐!̶̭͛ ̵̪͛Ȉ̷ͅ ̵̼̍w̴̞͐ä̶̗s̷̖̿ ̶͇̄s̵̫̽o̷̖̚ ̵͖͠e̴̛͚x̴͖̑c̵̹͂i̶̳͘t̷̻̓e̵̛̲d̵͉̿ ̵͑ͅṯ̸͆o̸͎̔ ̶̪́s̵̜͐ė̴̤e̴̘̔ ̷̪͗a̸̬̓l̵̲͌l̶͈̂ ̴͕͋o̷̰͗f̴͖̓ ̸̹͆y̸̧̒ô̵̺u̸͚̾r̷͓̊ ̶̧͝r̷̲̓e̵̡̓a̵̡̎c̵̦͘ṫ̵̻i̸͔̅o̴̜͒n̶̍ͅs̴̔͜!̷̗͝!̵͈̊”

Chase’s eye twitched. His fingers trembled into fists, just imagining Stacy and Anti laughing after the call.

All this time, Chase thought his son and daughter were fucking dead.

It was all just a trick.

Before he knew it, Chase uncontrollably lounged on top of Anti, about to throw an unlimited amount of punches.

He could feel multiple hands grabbing him, pulling him off.

JJ kept his arms all over Chase as Marvin and Jackie pinned Anti down on the floor, with Henrik pulling out a needle from his coat, injecting it in Anti’s neck, making him fall asleep.

     “We’re lucky he doesn’t do anything when he’s sleeping,” Henrik said. “Marvin, Jameson, you two think you can keep Chase away from Anti for the rest of the night?”

Jackie and Henrik put Anti in Chase’s bedroom, while Marvin and JJ comforted Chase in the living room on the couch.

JJ’s phone suddenly rang. He checked it, seeing it was from Stacy. How the heck did Stacy get JJ’s number?? No matter.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, 9:45 PM**

Stacy Brandon Brody: Hey.

**Jameson Jackson: Hello…**

Stacy Brandon Brody: So, that glitch guy told me about pranking my husband, making him think that our kids are missing

**Jameson Jackson: He’s not your husband anymore, Stacy.**

Stacy Brandon Brody: I know that

Stacy Brandon Brody: Anyway, I let the glitch guy take over my body, making me say a bunch of shit about our kids going missing and whatnot, and he let me take over for the last few minutes during the call, and apparently I got way into being honest about how I feel about Chase, and somehow, the entire phone call was recorded, and was sent to court. I’m gonna go to court because of a fucking prank.

**Jameson Jackson: That was not a prank, Stacy. That was a mind-fuck. You didn’t prank Chase, you MANIPULATED him.**

Stacy Brandon Brody: Hey, it was the glitch bitch’s idea in the first place. He’s gonna get me put into jail!

**Jameson Jackson: Good! I’ve never met you in person, but just by reading these texts, and hearing your voice in my head as I read them, I can tell that you’re a pretty awful mother and wife. Do you want to know why?**

**Jameson Jackson: Your ex-husband has depression and anxiety, the two worst kinds of mental illnesses put together into one. You have NO IDEA what Chase and other people with those illnesses have to go through on a daily basis. I’m pretty sure that if one of your kids ends up having one of those mental illnesses sometime in the future, you would treat it like it’s not as a big deal when it really is.**

**Jameson Jackson: Chase is constantly worried about Trey and Samantha, and sits in his bedroom all day, drinking his life away, and what do you do? You manipulate him into thinking Trey and Samantha are missing. FOR A WEEK.**

**Jameson Jackson: Anti has told us everything, and Chase went completely crazy because of it. You really don’t care about your ex-husband, do you?**

Stacy Brandon Brody: An ex-husband is an ex-husband. And it’s gonna stay that way.

**Jameson Jackson: You know what?**

**Jameson Jackson: If the people judging you in court decide taking Trey and Samantha away from you, Chase is going to be the most happiest person in the world.**

Stacy Brandon Brody: He won’t care that I’m gonna be put in jail?!

**Jameson Jackson: You’re either going to be put in jail, or you’re just not allowed to see “your” kids again. Chase is only going to care that his children are safe, unlike you.**

**Jameson Jackson: Have a good night. - Jameson Jackson**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

JJ put his phone away. He snapped quietly to get Chase’s attention.

     “What is it, JJ,” Chase asked flatly, eyes all puffy and voice croaking from crying… again.

JJ smiled at Chase, sweetly.

     “ _Trey and Samantha are safe._ ”

Marvin, JJ, and Chase fall asleep on the couch, as Jackie and Henrik keep watch of Anti overnight.

Minutes before Chase fell asleep, he smiled wearily.

_My babies are safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is gonna be so friggin great and happy, just you wait ;)


	5. Epilogue (FINALLY!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLING ME, AND I FINALLY GOT TO FINISH THIS AFTER ALMOT A WHOLE MONTH OF DOING NOTHING!!!!! YESSS!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed (and had lots of trouble) writing it!!
> 
> Site to translate Anti's zalgo text if you have trouble reading his dialogue: https://lingojam.com/CreepyZalgoTextGenerator

**Epilogue**

 

     “... Ugh, what the hell do _you_ want?”

     “N̸͚̎ǒ̷̝t̴̪̚h̷͎̿ḯ̴͎ǹ̶͓g̵͔̕,̶̗̏ ̴̘̆S̵͘ͅt̶̚ͅã̸̘c̸̟͆y̶̹͒.̴̺̂ ̴͕͐Ȉ̵̻ ̵̗̑ǰ̷̻u̴̬̚s̵̙̒t̵͕͂ ̵͖͑w̵̜͒a̶͇̔ñ̵̝t̶͎͠e̵̟͌d̸̦͒ ̸͉͛t̶̹̉o̵̾͜ ̴̨̂ẗ̴̞e̶̮l̴͕̍l̴͈͐ ̸̟̐ŷ̴̲o̶̠u̸̘͑ ̷̬̃t̴̲̍h̶̨͝a̴̘̿t̸͕͊ ̴̫́Ī̶̢ ̸̹̏b̴̰́ẻ̷͍l̷̦i̸͎͑e̷̲͐v̶̫̚ē̸̻d̶̡̔ ̷͚̾ḛ̸v̵̨͑e̸̥̿r̸̰̕y̴̟͗ ̸͉͛s̵̤̔i̷̠̍n̴̠̾ġ̷̟l̶̙̒ẽ̴̖ ̸͇̇w̶̝̒ö̷̩r̴̰̂d̵͇͠ ̸̺͛C̵̣͝ȟ̴̺a̸̬̐s̷̩̓ḛ̸̐ ̷̦͗š̷͍a̷͙̚ị̶͗d̴͖͑ ̵͖͂b̷̜̚e̷̲̽f̸͇̐ọ̸̌r̸͇e̶̤̚ ̶̹̏h̸̢ę̷̅ ̷̙̆ĥ̸͙u̵̬̐n̵̬̈́g̴͇ ̶͍̀ǘ̴͖p̸̻̾ ̴̫͛ö̴͚́n̶̢ ̵̭͝y̷͚͗ö̵̦́ǘ̸͔.̵̙͝”

     “What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?? You got me in jail because of that prank, you son of a bitch!”

     “I̶̱̊ ̷̜̅ḍ̸̑į̵̔ď̷͔ṇ̵͂'̴̢̇t̴͍͂ ̴̛̠g̷̭͗ë̴̠ţ̶̎ ̴̧̅y̶̳o̷̚͜û̶̼ ̴̙̄i̷̢̊n̷̲͂ ̴̮j̴̘̚a̸̛̫ḯ̴͓l̵͈̊!̶̻̿ ̵̙̓I̸̮̔ ̷̠͆d̸̫̓í̵̻d̵̫͋ ̷͚̾ẙ̶̦o̶͎̕ư̶̗ ̶̱͑a̴̼͗n̵̞͋d̵͓͝ ̵͎̅C̵̼̄h̴̨̀a̷̲̿s̴̅͜ē̵̬ ̸͙̔a̵̜̎ ̴̩̋f̸̰͐ă̵̲v̶͕̐ŏ̴̮ŕ̴̠.̷̘̃ ̶̖̇Ă̷͎s̵͖̈ ̵̣́s̵͉͋o̷͈͘ö̵͈́n̴̩̈́ ̶̞̓ă̴̱s̵͈̋ ̷̖͆y̵̪͗ȏ̴͖ű̶͎ ̴̠̏ḡ̴̩e̵̗̅t̴̝̿ ̴̣͛ö̷̰u̵̗͠t̵̡͆ ̸͖̇ô̷͍f̷̢͝ ̴̬̿t̸̼͝h̷̹̐ì̷̳ș̶̂ ̸̜̈́p̴̧̿l̶̥͛a̷̜͗c̶̼͝e̸̢̋,̴̗̅ ̸̠͝y̷̠̓o̴͕̍ǔ̷̦'̵̬̀l̵͈͂l̷̆ͅ ̶͇͆s̷̰̉e̸̼͐ē̴̺ ̸̣w̶̯͝ḫ̵͐a̷̧̾t̵̜̊ ̸͘ͅI̷̢̍'̴̗͂m̵̼̒ ̶̨̍t̴̡a̵̟̒l̶͉̕k̴̕ͅi̵̠͛n̶̡g̸̥͝ ̴̩̓á̷̱b̷̘̀ò̶̬u̵̲̎t̷̪́.̵̤̍”

     “What do you mean?”

     “T̸̼̆r̶͔̉ǘ̶̯s̶̙̈́ţ̵̀ ̴̤̉m̶͇͝e̶̮͝,̷̦̏ ̶̲̑S̴̨̚t̸̫̔a̶͓̋c̴̦̀y̴̝͌.̷̹̈ ̸͔Y̵͙̕o̷̱̓ȕ̵̖'̸̥̔l̶̫̑l̷̢̚ ̷̜̿k̷̤͝n̶̫͑o̸̡͛ŵ̷͈.̷̼͋ ̴̢̐T̷͓̈́r̷͈͑e̶̝̍y̶̧̓ ̶̣̋a̸̬͂n̸̬̉d̵̜͂ ̷͖͝S̷̹̑ä̵͍m̴͚̕a̵̫͠n̵̙̕t̶̹͝ḥ̸͠a̸̛̘ ̸̮̎ą̸̑r̶͚͑ẹ̴͛ ̴̈́͜ḡ̸ͅo̴̹͆n̸̞̚n̵̯̈́ȧ̸͈ ̷̳̓b̵̨͛ě̷͇ ̶̱̂ _s̴̢̎ȯ̷ͅ ̴̥̽ḧ̷̨́a̶̘͝p̷̖̔ṗ̴͜y̶̖̒_ ̶̭̏o̴̲̿n̶͜͠c̷̛͈ê̶͎ ̶̘̐t̷̯h̶̘͗ê̷̥y̵͇̓ ̸̬͂f̸̖̋i̷̖̐n̴͎͌d̶͖̀ ̴̞͝ô̸̟u̴̻t̷̞̐ ̴̖̄ṫ̶̟h̶̜͐e̸̘͛y̶̤̅'̸̰̓r̴̛̲ē̸͖ ̷̝͝g̸̡͘o̶̯̔ņ̸͊n̶̢̆ä̷͉́ ̷̪͌l̵̮̎i̷̠̔v̷̼͐e̵̜̍ ̵̄͜w̶͔͂i̸̜ť̵̖ĥ̵̙ ̶̛̥t̵̤͠h̶͕̚e̷̫̍i̶̲͐r̸͎̀ ̵͖̌f̴̝̍a̷̛͔v̶̖͝o̵͇͛r̶̪̈i̴̬̓t̷̖̉ë̸̦ ̷̳̾p̶̲͆ḁ̵̑r̴̟̊ẻ̷̬n̵̘͌t̷̖̀ ̶̨̋ị̷̿n̵̯͝ ̷̤̋t̴͇͐ĥ̴̭e̷̘͊ ̷̩͗w̷̺͛h̶̺̀ò̴͈l̸͓̈́e̶͉̊ ̵͓͘w̵̫͘o̵̕ͅr̴̨̈l̸͆͜d̴̦̂.̶̟̔”

     “Fuck you.”

     “Y̵̺̎o̷̺̎ų̶̛ ̴̛͓f̵͉̂i̴̻̍r̷͕̓s̴̝͝t̷̚ͅ!̶̲”

     “What?”

     “Ŵ̶͍h̴͍͝a̸͍̓t̶͘ͅ?̷̨͑”

 

**Two months later…**

 

     “Lady and gentleboy, I now present to you, Jackieboy Man’s Secret Identity Game of Peek-a-Boo!”

Jackie pull off his mask, with the green fading back to brown in his hair. Jackie cupped his face in surprise.

     “Oh no!” he exclaimed in an adorable childlike manner. “Where did Jackieboy Man go?”

He pressed his mask back on, and the green returns in his hair!

     “Here he is!” he cooed. Samantha clapped wildly with a giggle as Trey had a look on his face like he knew about Jackie’s magic mask hair trick all along; A very wide, and a VERY knowing smirk. Jackie chuckled, pulling off and putting back on his mask over and over again to make Chase’s kids laugh more and more. Chase watched from a close distance, and cups his mouth.

     “HEY, TREY, SAMANTHA!” he shouted, getting the kids’ attention. “Who does Jackie look like when he takes his mask off??”

Samantha had a clear look on her face, trying to understand her father’s question, but Trey had no time to waste, gently pulling off Jackie’s mask, pointing at him.

     “HE LOOKS LIKE YOU, DAD!” Trey shouted, almost making Jackie’s ears ring. “ _ALL_ OF YOUR FRIENDS LOOK LIKE YOU! IT’S SO COOL!”

Jackie covered his ears with his hood by Trey’s screaming, and puts his mask back on over his eyes. He grins as he eyes over at Chase.

     “He gets the screaming from you!” Jackie exclaimed, making Chase stick his tongue out at him.

Marvin pouted.

     “Awww, Jackie, are you replacing your banter buddy?” he asked with big eyes, pointing at himself. Jackie pursed his lips, and ran right over to him, pretending to swoon.

     “Why, I don’t know, Marvin,” he said in a slightly dramatic way. “Is our bromance coming to an official end??”

Trey and Samantha giggle quietly. Marvin rolled his eyes with a smirk, going along.

     “I believe so, Jackieboy Man, my number one superhero,” he swooned, throwing an arm over Jackie’s shoulder.

     “No!” Jackie exclaimed, holding Marvin’s hand. “Don’t say that! We can still make this work!”

     “Marvin, Jackie, why,” Chase said flatly, slightly chuckling.

Trey nudged Samantha’s shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Chase didn’t quite catch it. He heard both of his kids quietly counting to three together. The two took deep breaths, and cupped their hands over their mouths; “KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

     “WHAT?!” Chase screamed. “KIDS!!!”

Trey and Samantha both run off, laughing hysterically, with their father Chasing after them (get it? I’m funny). Jackie let go of Marvin’s hand, and Marvin flopped his arm to his side. Both of them were blushing like mad.

     “Let’s never do stuff like that near Chase’s kids ever again,” Marvin said, adjusting his mask.

     “Agreed,” Jackie replied. “But it doesn’t mean we can stop doing it forever~”

Marvin stared at Jackie for a long moment.

     “Shut up,” he said. Jackie cackled as Marvin punched his shoulder.

     “HALLO, FELLOW CLONE FRIENDS AND ADORABLE MINI HUMANS!!!” Henrik shouted with JJ behind him, waving hello with a free hand. JJ was pulling a red wagon behind him, with Anti tied up, sitting in it. A piece of paper was taped on the rope, written, “This rope it glitch teleportation-proof! Anti hates it, but it’s for his own good!”

Chase carried both of his kids on each side of him in his arms, walking over to Henrik and JJ. Trey and Samantha are still laughing together. They both struggle out of Chase’s arms, and run over to Henrik and JJ, mostly just to see Anti tied up in a wagon.

     “Be careful with him, guys!” Chase exclaimed. “You can look at him, just don’t touch him or anything!”

But before he knew it, Chase saw Trey poking Anti’s face, and Samantha fluffing Anti’s hair. Anti looks downright pissed, but he doesn’t do anything. Luckily, he doesn’t have a knife with him to cut himself free from the rope. Chase’s fingers nervously fiddle with each other, while he, Henrik, and JJ look and shrug at each other.

     “ _Anything from Stacy, Chase?_ ” JJ’s hands asked. Chase scratched the back of his head, keeping his eyes on Trey and Samantha.

     “Not really,” he replied. “Which, I guess is a good thing, considering she’s not allowed to be around me or the kids anymore. It’s nice, though. The house is a lot less quiet, now that the kids are actually living with me. I love it!”

Henrik patted Chase’s back.

     “You are one hell of a trooper, Chase,” he said. Anti pretend gagged, sticking his tongue out. Henrik sneered at him.

     “You’re lucky I don’t have that injection needle to knock you out like last time!” he exclaimed. Anti chuckled.

     “K̵͔̅e̴͖̅e̸͈͊p̵͙͠ ̴̺̉y̸̹̏a̴͍̾p̷͓͒p̷̣͂ḭ̶̍ṇ̷̔g̵̪̃,̸̘̏ ̸̳̍D̵̟̚ȍ̴͓c̷̘̀!̸̝̋” he replied, making Trey and Samantha back away slightly, but the both of them are still poking at him. “T̵̮͠h̵̲̕é̴͓ ̴͚̚m̶̭̐o̶͎͋r̴̙͊e̷̪͠ ̵͑ͅÿ̷̗́o̵͔͠u̸͓̕ ̶̳ṫ̴̗ḁ̵͝l̷̝k̷̪͆ ̵͇͊â̸ͅb̶ͅȍ̷͓ủ̷͍t̴̳̅ ̸̺͂m̵͚͋ȗ̸̥s̵͕h̷̺͛y̴̜̏ ̵̞̓ŝ̵͙t̵̖͊u̸͙̒f̶̩͝f̵͙̄,̴̳͠ ̷̺̾t̵̰̽h̸͇͠ë̷̝́ ̷͕͐m̴͍̓ō̷̡r̷̺͗e̶͔̚ ̵̫̕Î̴̮'̸̠̔l̷̺̋l̶̡̽ ̴͉̀g̵͙̑a̴̪̓g̸̣͆!̵̠̽”

Henrik sighed, and adjusted his glasses.

     “I’m off to watch Jackie and Marvin be adorably gay,” he said. He patted Chase’s shoulder as he walked by.

As soon as Trey and Samantha stopped poking and pulling on Anti, they both ran off to see Marvin and Jackie’s powers and magic tricks. And Chase, like the obvious protective father that he is, warned Marvin and Jackie to be careful.

     “ _If they know what powers and tricks are safe, that means they’re careful,_ ” JJ signed. Chase pursed his lips.

     “Yeah, I know,” he replied. “It just… It still gets on my nerves, though.”

JJ just nodded.

     “ _Well…_ ” his hands started. “ _It’s alright to trust your gut every once in a while, right?_ ”

Chase thought for a second.

     “Yeah,” he said. “I like to think so.”

JJ smiled, and gave Chase a quick hug.

     “ _Are you gonna join us to watch Marvin and Jackie?_ ” he asked. Chase shrugged, watching the rest of the group with the kids in a not-so-far distance.

     “In a bit,” he replied. “I’m just gonna have some quiet time for a sec.”

JJ nodded, and walked off. Chase took a deep breath, and sighed.

 _Beautiful day, today,_ he thought.

A minute has passed. At the edge of his eye, Chase caught Anti smirking at him.

     “Y̵̳̕ơ̵̥u̴̙̿ ̶͍̅k̷͓̒n̴͈̋o̶̻̓w̶͕͒,̴̣̈́ ̶̰̏y̵̞̾o̶͓͆u̴̮͛ ̷̜̑s̵̨̈h̴̦̚ŏ̸̥ū̶̱l̵̟̔d̶̽ͅ ̴̻͌b̶͇e̴͚͑ ̵̖̅g̷͖͐l̸̰͝á̸ͅd̸͛ͅ ̷͎t̴̝̆h̷̪͌a̶̝t̸̲̒ ̵̰̈́S̴̩͗t̶̮͛a̸͕c̸̙͐y̷̛̰ ̵̜͌â̸͕n̸̻͌ḍ̶͌ ̶̰̕I̴̱̓ ̸͕̋ḍ̶̊i̶̺̽ḓ̵͐ ̷͖̓t̸̬h̷̻͌a̵̞͒ṯ̸ ̸̡̚p̶̻̕r̷̩̋a̶͍͋n̸͍̓k̵̜̂ ̴͍t̴̰̒ö̶̳́ ̵̬̐ỹ̶̜õ̶̘u̵̧,̵̗̌” he said, getting Chase’s attention. Chase rolled his eyes.

     “Anti, I told you to stop bringing up the subject,” he said. Anti simply shrugged.

     “Ḇ̴̅u̵̙̓ẗ̷̠́ ̴̦̆i̶͍̽t̵̥̔'̷͔͘s̵̲͌ ̴̣̓t̵̯͘r̶͋͜u̵̲̍e̴̬̔!̸̣̅” he replied. “I̵͎f̸͚͂ ̶͎͂Ỉ̵͜ ̷̖̆d̸͖̓i̶͚͛d̷̙̚ṉ̶͋'̷͔̇t̸̥͘ ̵͚̄h̴̬͑a̸̫̋v̵͎̂ē̴̟ ̷͜͝t̶͔̓h̵͉͌e̷̟͝ ̴͇͐i̵̲͑d̸̝͠e̷͓͂ä̸͉́ ̶̦̇t̷̻͐ö̸̪ ̸͕̒m̶̙̊a̴̟͐k̸̖͠ẻ̶͓ ̸̣̋ḁ̶̔ ̸̯̆d̵̞̾ȅ̸͖a̸̠̓ļ̴͝ ̶̱̏w̷͚̔ì̶̳ẗ̵́ͅh̵͈̃ ̴̬̚S̵̥̆t̸̩̃a̶͕̒c̸̻̓ý̵̲ ̵͇͛f̸̬͑ŏ̷͚r̶̺̓ ̷̮̆m̸͙̓e̵͎͋ ̶̙͋t̶̀͜o̵͚͗ ̵̬̈́p̴͉̒o̶͉͑s̶͜ș̷͆e̶͓̓s̶̘̎š̴̱ ̶͓̅h̵̰̃ẻ̴̤r̶̜͝ ̴̹̀b̸̟͝ó̸͖d̵̜̒y̶̙̿ ̵̬̉s̵͖͋o̷͉͒ ̴̩̓w̶̱e̵͍͝ ̵͇͐c̶̝͘å̷̭n̵̞͌ ̸̩͐p̶͎̆ṟ̸̚ą̷̽n̴͈̾k̵̬͌ ̷̰̈́y̵͔͑o̷̹̽u̵͛ͅ ̵̗̎ą̴͌b̴̫̍o̸̩͠ú̵̬t̴̜̆ ̶̖͒y̷͍͌o̶͇͛ǘ̸̦r̸͈͌ ̸̩̅k̸̯̄i̸̻̐d̶̤̈s̴̝ ̶̳̏ṁ̴͈i̷͕̿s̵͇͘ş̷̓i̷͉̐ň̴̠g̴̬̋,̸͎̑ ̶͑ͅy̸͓̒o̶̡̐u̸̻̓ȑ̶̰ ̵̦̅k̴̳̓i̷̠͆d̵̹̆s̶͉̿ ̷̞͝w̷͙͐o̶̭ȗ̸̮l̴̺̏d̶̛̰n̶̞̅'̵̈́ͅt̷̳̚ ̸̬͆b̸̻̀e̵̛̫ ̴̻͠w̵͠ͅī̸͖t̷͇͐h̴͓̏ ̵̩̃y̶̓͜o̸̹͝u̵̫̽ ̵̡̈́r̷̖̐i̵̞̒ģ̶͒h̷̞͒t̷͚̍ ̸̟n̸̳̉o̶̠͗w̸̪͌!̵̧̄”

Chase opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but then he slowly closed it.

     “A̷̤̅d̷͇̈́m̷̛̳i̷̪̅ẗ̵͍́ ̷̯̅ì̶̭t̴̤͊,̷̰ ̴̨̕B̵̲̑r̵͈͝ō̷͜d̷̞̉ȳ̴̖,̴̺͐” Anti said with a very smug face. “Ỉ̷̜ ̸̠̐d̸̬̓i̶̙͒d̷͉͋ ̶̘͠ỷ̴̮ȏ̷̞u̴͇̎ ̴͉̌ǎ̶̦ ̵̘̍f̸͚̌å̸̰v̷̲o̵̟͝r̶̰̉.̸̨ ̴̰͋A̶̡͋n̸̼̑d̵͈̓ ̴͉̈́s̷͍̕ǔ̸̫r̵̜͛ę̶͋,̴̼͝ ̵̼͘I̶̲ ̸̿ͅm̵̙͝a̸͈̾y̴̩͌ ̶̥̌ȟ̸̫a̵̕ͅv̵̧͠e̴͖͋ ̶͇̃ḡ̸̭o̵̖͝n̷͙͑e̴̺̿ ̵̗͝å̴̼ ̴̡̃b̷̞͛i̵̠̓t̵̝͒ ̶̬̄o̷͖͗v̵̻͑ȩ̵̓r̴̮͋b̵̥̆o̶͓̅a̸̢͂r̴̗͌d̴̹̍ ̴̬̑b̵̖͝e̷͉͝c̷͖̏a̵̮̓ȕ̸̹s̴̘ę̶ ̵̖̐o̵̦͐f̶͉̎ ̵̢̎t̶͎͂h̸̞͗e̷͈͠ ̵̯m̵̢̒è̷͎n̸̲͂t̷̆͜a̶̟͛l̷̦̓ ̷̩͌p̶̘a̴̬͋r̴͍̕t̴͉̄ ̷̫͊ő̵͔f̴̫̋ ̶̻͒y̸̻o̶̢͆u̶̘͒r̸̳͑ ̴̯̓s̴͇̉a̴̙̐d̶͓̉ ̴̧͊s̵̠͆ạ̷̈c̴̩͝k̵̞̄ ̷͍̊ǫ̸̚f̵͎͑ ̵̧͛a̷͍͛ ̴̦̚b̴̲̀r̸̗͂a̸̟̓i̸͓͒n̵̰̕,̵͈̍ ̶̪̿b̷̙̈ủ̶͓t̵̯́ ̸̬͆i̵͎̇f̷̛̩ ̶̹́I̶̤̒ ̷̾͜w̷̡͝e̶̢r̶͎̄ȅ̷̲ ̷̞̓y̴̝̚o̴͙͝u̸͎͐,̵̡͠ ̸̤͘Ḭ̸͘'̶͓̾d̵̪̐ ̷͇̅b̴̞̕e̷̪͑ ̵̢̒g̴̙̐ȓ̵̰ä̵̩́t̴͙͒ę̵̈́f̶̑͜u̷̝̿l̴̥̊.̷̗͒”

Chase sighed. He’s right. If Anti didn’t have the idea of the prank call, none of this would have happened. Chase probably wouldn’t even be here if two months ago didn’t even happen. He looked back at Anti, nodding at him.

     “Yeah,” he mumbled, slightly smiling. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Anti grinned.

     “D̴̞̊ã̸͕m̸͎͂ṅ̴̻ ̵̤̏ŕ̵̘i̴̥͝ğ̷͕h̵͈̕t̸̮̂ ̵̛͚I̷̛̺ ̴̞̒a̴̱̎m̴͆ͅ.̷̪̎”

 

**The End!!**

**Author's Note:**

> My other crap:  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/AbbyNewth  
> DeviantArt - https://www.deviantart.com/1abbynewth3 (<\- Most of my fanfics can be read there)


End file.
